


器

by ChristineTeng



Category: takarazuka
Genre: M/M, 弥月 TAKARAZUKA
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 02:17:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20268391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChristineTeng/pseuds/ChristineTeng
Summary: 弥月，架空





	器

圣地

光明祭坛上，大巫女松本悠里正在神像前念念有词，女神的神像散发着柔和的光芒，时弱时强的，光芒从神像的四周逐渐凝固起来一般，扭成一束青色的光柱射向天空，光柱穿透厚厚的云层，仿佛能抵达月亮。空中忽然起了雷云，伴随着闪电向祭坛压去，雷鸣声由远至近，但是竟然一点风都没有。  
祭坛下，精灵月之森的人王龙真咲万分忧虑的看着这异常的天像，眉头皱的更紧了，握成拳头的右手出了很多汗。女巫的声音这时忽然增大，那过于高音频的女声让祭坛下的人都感到一丝不适，还有孕在身的人王后爱希觉得尤其刺耳，忍不住低头用双手捂住耳朵，龙真咲见状立刻扶住自己的皇后，看到爱希额头析出了一层薄汗，一边心疼一遍有些焦虑的再次看向祭坛上的大巫女。  
大巫女的双手伸向祭台上的一副弓箭，将这通体雪白的大弓拉开，一道红光射向神像眉心，眉心中竟然好像泛起一层水波一般，音波层层向四周的天空范去，众人耳朵里听到一声清脆的手铃声，那声音仿佛就是从自己的眉心发出的一般，听的人精神一震，大女巫似乎从这个铃声中接受了神启，紧闭的眼睛终于睁开，看向身边的女巫英一花，英一花会意伸出右手，手心向上，松本悠里亦伸出右手，手心向下与英一花的手相对，一阵蜂鸣声忽然响起，惹得众人又忍不住捂起耳朵，还好只是一瞬间这蜂鸣声便消失了，英一花用巫女们特有的腔调念出了神启：  
“月之子，魂光降予雪域，伴之精灵器佐，联绊以归。”  
念完，英一花便搀扶着年迈的大巫女走下神坛，向神殿深处走去了。  
龙真咲扶着爱希皇后跟着大巫女一行人回到神殿，等着神殿的人能分析出神启的意思。

前

龙真咲统治的精灵月之森，是这个大陆最东边的土地，人王与精灵王在大陆初始时就达成共识，你中有我我中有你互不侵犯，双方和平相处了百年之久后，终于产生了第一位精灵与人类生下的皇子凉风真世登上王位，但是由于月之森是禅让制继承王位，一直到数百年后的如今，才出现了第二位混血人王龙真咲。然而人类永远没有看起来的那么善良，几百年来，几个贵族姓氏的崛起，已经让国家的禅让制形同废纸，几家轮流坐庄才是真实情况。庆幸的是，自然形成的贵族们没有过于放任自己的后人，每个继承候选人都受到了良好的教育与训练，家族博弈后产生的王，至少都具备了作为人王的基本素质。  
然而人王龙真咲，最近非常焦虑，皇后爱希生产在即，心中的不安却越来越严重，龙真咲知道这不是什么当爸爸前的焦虑症，而是精灵的血脉恩赐在警告，有事发生，而且这件事和即将出生的孩子有莫大的关系。龙真咲决定求助神殿。  
神殿到底什么时候存在的，已经没有人记得请了。只知道在大陆的中心，神殿里供奉着堇花女神，花月雪星宙五国的人们，都相信自己是在堇花女神的保佑下成长的。因此心中有所求，有疑惑，都会来求助神殿。当然，身份越金贵的人，占卜的女巫级别就越高。如龙真咲这般帝王身份，神殿最高级别的大巫女自然责无旁贷，亲自走向神坛为其接神谕。

松本悠里在偏殿坐下，长时间的念诵让她感到非常劳累，英一花递上热茶，乖巧的替师傅揉着肩。龙真咲紧张的看着休息的大巫女，心里还记挂着在外殿等候的妻子，又忧心着神启的结果，整个人坐立不安。松本喝完了手中的茶，看向龙真咲，君王立刻感受到视线而坐正身体，等着大巫女的讲解。  
松本轻轻的笑了，犹如谁家慈祥的奶奶，这让龙真咲稍稍放松了些，但是疑惑却增加了。松本轻轻咳嗽了一声，才开口说道：“月之森的王，你所问的事之起因，你应该知道的。”  
龙真咲点点头。其实，月之森现在的贵族之间关系有些紧张，龙真咲的家族这一辈人才辈出，家族内部自己的竞争就非常激烈，与堂兄星条海斗和沙未两人的对比简直已经是决赛现场，而深受家族偏爱的龙真咲赢得也不算堂堂正正，所幸是家族竞选结束后，兄弟还是兄弟，一致对外面对其他家族时大家还是团结的。龙真咲继承人王后，两个堂兄就一起进入神殿做了祭司，龙真咲这次可以那么快就让大巫女上神坛，两个堂兄也帮了不少忙。  
然而这王位没做多久，龙真咲就发现这月之森的T家野心勃勃，空降一般的培育出一位优秀而年轻的继承者候选，姿态高调又嚣张。龙真咲心中颇有微词，自己明明还正值壮年，儿子还没生你们就想着下任竞选了吗？而且这个珠城辽…龙真咲看着手中的资料，感叹这次T家下足了本钱，家族任何能露面的机会一定有他在前排，家族封地的管理也迅速的放到这个年轻人手中，在几次对外的宣言中都透露了对他这个现任的王轻视。  
过了一段时间，龙真咲发觉自己身边的内臣有一些异动，爱希皇后的娘家人也屡屡出现意外，正想好好整治彻查一下的时候偏偏爱希竟然怀孕了。庆祝仪式上珠城别有用意的眼神让龙真咲异常不安，而政治的异动在这之后更加剧烈，龙真咲疲于应付贵族们发出的这样那样的问题，自己身体竟然一天天的衰弱，等到发现时，爱希的肚子也涨得随时要临盆了。  
龙真咲不相信自己身体真的那么经不起折腾，全面清洗了一遍內宫的侍奉，却总是刚查到线索主事人就失踪或死亡，阴谋的气味太明显了简直。眼看自己身体仍然持续的在衰弱，龙真咲不得不考虑这未出生的儿子的安全和成长问题了，在自己不知还能活多久的情况下，如何有个可靠的人，保护幼小的孩子得以生存，思前想后也没有个头绪，最后却在弟弟的提醒下想起神殿，所以，月之森人王的祈愿：愿堇花女神为月之森王子指引一条出路，不被奸人所害。  
松本悠里几乎算是看着龙真咲长大，对这个精灵的后裔异常偏爱，在自己卜算出小王子无法避免的命数后，决定走上祭坛为未出生的小王子祈愿，自损一滴心头血射出血箭，堇花女神怜悯其疼爱之心，降下神启，更改了小王子的命运。  
神启的意思其实很简单，为了避免小王子遭遇不测，女神已将王子的魂魄与雪域的另一个孩子交换，并且派出神使协助两位交换了灵魂的孩子顺利成长，在合适的时候，王子会回归。  
龙真咲得到了大巫女的解释，千恩万谢的出了神殿，给了爱希一个安心的眼神，爱希这才将紧绷了一天的神经放松下来，这一放松，肚子就剧烈的痛起来，爱希往地上一躺便起不来了，捂着肚子满头冷汗，才轻松一点的龙真咲顿时竟慌张起来，抱着皇后大叫快来人，神殿的女巫们这时纷纷出现，将皇后围了起来，就这样，月之森小皇子在神殿的偏厅外出生了，取名朝美绪。与此同时，雪域摄政亲王家中也传来孩子的哭声，Ayu夫人诞下了小公子，取名Kanato，亲王晚年得子，喜不自禁，下令全雪域大庆三天，祈福拜帖第一时间送到神殿，邀请各国显贵来宴会的帖子也急速的到了月之森。龙真咲知道，摄政亲王的儿子身上必定是月之森皇子的灵魂，便让财政官准备了厚礼，要带着爱希皇后及新出生的朝美绪小皇子出发前往雪域。精灵王此时却出现阻止了人王的行动，告诫这次出行必定凶多吉少。于是龙真咲以自家王子同时出生为由，诚邀雪域亲王来月之森同喜。确实在级别上来说，龙真咲是名正言顺的一国之主，而so亲王只是代为执政，这封拜帖发出也不至于失了礼数，其他各国收到了这两封拜帖，起初还有些为难，之后在花之境兰寿后主的建议下，相约先去雪域，然后从雪域结伴去月之森。  
与此同时，西方星岭教国，神使Miya Rurika和Ayana Kiho受命出发，分写前往月之森和雪域。


End file.
